


Ladle Nap

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Okay this is a drawing from our fic Firmus and Max where Starscream is curled up in one of Master Yoda's ladles.





	Ladle Nap

**Author's Note:**

> The writing beside the ladle says: "It's trying to be Starscream sleeping in a ladle. ... It's a wicked ladle!"


End file.
